


Let It Be Okay

by ModLethal



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blitz is blitzed LOL, Cheating, Drunken Shenanigans, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, closet-case Stolas, communication is key y’all, is she a reliable narrator?? Who’s to say, kind of... his wife talks about it, tags will update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModLethal/pseuds/ModLethal
Summary: Blitz is confronted by Stella and gets spooked so bad he tumbles backward into calling off his and Stolas’ monthly... arrangement. He handles it about as well as you’d expect.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stella Goetia & Stolas Goetia, Stolitz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. I Used to Think Love Would Be Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy episode 3 y’all!! I’ve been sitting on this for a minute and I figured a new episode release was as good an excuse as any to finally pull the trigger!
> 
> This is a little different from my other pieces. It has some actual… plot??? Chapters??? More than 1000 words?!!
> 
> Let’s get on with it.

Blitz dreamt about her. He dreamt she was skin and bone, blood and sweat, fragile and finite, easily ripped to shreds by his bullet or claws or teeth. 

“You are so… small. I don’t know what I expected. You really aren’t much to look at. I mean,  _ obviously _ you’d be easy to manhandle… but the whole…” she gestured up and down, sighed, “I cannot  _ begin _ to fathom what he sees in you. I have always found imps rather gross, but you really—there’s something... even  _ worse _ about you. Repugnant. Like shame is… rolling off of you in waves.”

He dreamt she wasn’t hell born, that when he killed her, she was gone. That he banished her to a realm that didn’t allow his (or even Stolas’) kind. She circled him, tsking.

“In my husband’s chambers. Yet again. How pitiful. Of course I was mad at first, but now it’s just… sad. It’s that old trolley chestnut. On one hand, I could crush you myself. Rip your little imp prick off—which honestly might be more of a health hazard for myself than anything—and on the other, I could just sit back and…  _ wait _ ... for you to get crushed. I could let you continue to fuck my husband until this plays out exactly the way we all know it will.”

In heaven, she would be far away. Unable to reach him… unable to hurt him. A fantasy at best, the beast before him was fire and brimstone, sulfur and salt, sin and pain, just like him. Even in the deepest pits of hell, she could still find him. 

“Even if he clawed his way out from under his mountain of shame… there’d be nothing left to love. He doesn’t know who he is without the weight of his grief—and neither do you. There’s nothing to know. He’s a hollow, greedy shell. He’ll take, and take, and take everything you could possibly give him and once you have given all you can... he’ll cast you aside and find someone who can give him more.”

He’d never be rid of her.

Blitz didn’t know how he got here. She wasn’t supposed to be home, he knew that much—Stolas had promised that much. When Blitz had shoved his beak full of fingers to try and fail to shut him the fuck up (it only made him moan  _ louder _ ), between grunts and knuckles, Stolas had managed to tongue out that  _ she isn’t due home for hours, Blitz, we can make all the noise we want, dear, no one will ever know. _

The fact that she had caught him and this was how she played it? Some freaky psychological mind game? Maybe she had some spell on him and he didn’t realize, because every fiber of his being was screeching,  _ begging _ him to bolt, but he was frozen under her beady stare.

“If he ever gathered the strength to step out of the closet in broad daylight… do you really think it would be for you? Did you think you were his first jaunt outside his marriage? Did you honestly think there weren’t little play things around before? Or did you perhaps think... you would be the last? Even if he somehow clawed his way out, all that awaits him is the judgement of every single demon he’s ever known for stooping so low as to cheat on his loving,  _ dedicated _ wife, the mother of his only child… with a filthy, little imp.”

Prejudice didn’t hurt him, when you lived in hell you got used to that kinda thing. There’d always be some bonehead out there who thought he was worth less than everyone else based solely on the fact that he was an imp. But Blitz had built himself,  _ re _ built himself, many times over. His dreams had been dashed, he’d been left to drown, and he’d clawed his way back to the surface with new ideas already spilling through his bared teeth. He knew what he was and he knew all he could be—but it was like she knew what still had the power to hurt him. Like it was written all over his face.

She leaned in close, he pressed further into the wall, if that was even possible. He squeezed his eyes shut, and kicked himself internally for showing any weakness—for letting her win even a little.

“The saddest thing of all is that deep down you hope that maybe... you are enough for him. But you never have been, and you never will be. And it’s not just him.”

She cupped his face in one of her huge hands— _ the way her husband might _ —but what followed the familiar gesture stood out in stark contrast,

“You will never be good enough for anyone. You will always end up… all…  _ alone _ .”

When he opened his eyes, she was gone, like she hadn’t occupied his entire field of vision just moments before. He wondered for a second if he had been seeing things in his exhausted state. The lingering chill up his spine told him differently. 

She would always find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This bad boy is 4 chapters, they’re already written and ready to go! I’ll be posting once a week maybe? I haven’t quite decided yet. We’ll see how it goes! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, etc. are always appreciated!


	2. And if the Seven Rings Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ope, posting two chapters in one night! (Definitely not because I can’t figure out how to edit the total number of chapters without adding another right this minute... anyway.)

Blitz stumbled his way back into Stolas’ room on newly coltish legs. His bedfellow’s face washed aglow with his return. It did nothing to thaw the freeze that clamped Blitz’s guts.

“Blitzy! What took you so long? I was worried you got lost on your way to the bathroom!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve got a big fucking house. I’m over it.” Blitz toed at his clothes (minus the underwear he’d pulled on for his excursion) strewn about the bedroom floor.

“You must be positively STARVING after all that…  _ ruckus _ . You must let me feed you! Octavia’s out with friends, Stella won’t be back for hours, no one will know if you stay a little longer…”

Stomach churning, Blitz turned to face away from the bed, he hastily grabbed his pants and shoved in his leg.

“Toldya before I came over, I’ve gotta busy day.” Stolas made a show of crossing his arms over his chest and thumping back into his bank of pillows with a pout.

“It feels like every month our visits get shorter.”

“Business is booming.” Blitz mumbled, hunched over, gathering more clothes.

“I’m not surprised, you’re  _ very _ good at your job,” Stolas practically purred, Blitz gritted his teeth.

“Well then, stop  _ buggin’ _ me and let me get back to it.” Blitz fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, pissed at his own trembling hands.

“You seem keyed up… at least let me rub your back before you go.”

“No time.”

Stolas went quiet, which was unusual, and the building anticipation wasn’t helping to ease Blitz’s correctly diagnosed frayed nerves.

“Did I do something wrong?” Blitz whirled around on his heel.

“What the fuck, Stolas! I was up your ass twice this morning, do you really need to be up mine?”

“You just seem—“

“Stressed? Tired? I’m surprised you even recognize those emotions! Unlike you, some of us have to work for a living!”

“Blitz, I—“

“The world doesn’t revolve around you, okay? You’re not that fucking important! You’re just the guy I fuck so I can keep my employees paid, my daughter fed, and my business running!”

Stolas blinked, his stupid, big eyes about the size of Blitz’s head.

“That’s a rude thing to say to someone who just offered you a hot meal and a massage.” Blitz practically snarled, waving his hands in the air as if grasping for the patience to continue.

“Stop trying to be fucking cute with me, I’m  _ clearly _ not in the mood! Sometimes I can put up with your shit because I don’t have a million other things going on, but today I do. I don’t have time to just lounge around in bed entertaining you! I have a business to run!” Stolas seemed nonplussed by the whole outburst. He rested his cheek on the loose curl of his knuckles, and patiently waited for Blitz to get over the worst of his huffing and puffing.

“Would a raise on your allowance help?”

“Seriously, look at my face, how can you think I’m fucking around at this point?”

“Well, money seems to be causing most of your problems right now, and that’s something I can help with.”

“I don’t need you to solve my problems!” Stolas sat up in bed, brows furrowing. Finally, he was starting to catch up.

“If that’s the case, then I’ll take my book back.”

“What the—As if you’d even want it back! It’s worth more to you as a bargaining chip than it ever was as... whatever spell casting...  _ bullshit _ you’re actually supposed to use it for!” Stolas’ neck feathers fluffed up in that way they did when Blitz  _ really _ got under his skin. His tone might’ve been even, but his natural defense mechanism gave him away,

“This little power trip you imagine I’m on, when do you have time to fantasize about it, hm? Since you’re  _ so _ busy with work and all. I mean, you don’t have time to share a meal with me, but you somehow have time to cook up imaginary reasons to be pissed at me?”

“They’re not imaginary! Having a quid pro quo is a textbook example of manipulation! We have this arrangement and you have all the power! If I stop letting you fuck me, my whole business goes under!” Stolas reared back to pounce, then his face fell.

“You don’t like me very much.”

“Not when you’re being such a—!”

“No, I mean… you don’t like talking to me. Or spending time with me… the way I like doing those things with you.” Blitz just looked at him for a second.

“...The fact that you have to thearten to destroy my livelihood in order to get me on the premises should’ve made that pretty fucking clear.”

“I mean, I… I know we have an arrangement, but we do talk sometimes. And it’s civil. I thought we bantered. I thought maybe it wasn’t…  _ just _ an obligation.”

Blitz turned away. He felt a blush coming on. Luckily, his tells could be hidden a little easier than Stolas’. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

“Yeah, well, you thought fucking wrong.”

Glass shattered in reverse across Stolas‘ face, the messy emotions of the conversation, gone in a blink. He stared at the back of Blitz’s head hard.

The silence over his shoulder was deafening. Blitz bowed to his urge to hazard a glance. Stolas’ expression was unreadable, controlled to an unnatural degree, it echoed the looks he wore in public with his family.

_ With his wife. _

Stolas took a breath before he spoke steadily,

“Blitz, I am not an undesirable demon. If you don’t want to be here… I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was forcing you. I misunderstood our relationship. I can take care of my business elsewhere—

_ Did you think you were his first…? Did you think you’d be his last…? _

—and you can continue to have use of the book. I’d like it delivered back to me once a month for inspection and maintenance—but that doesn’t have to be done face to face. I can send a carrier to fetch it. In fact, I will. That’s exactly how we’ll handle it.” 

Blitz was at a loss for words, but Stolas seemed to await his reply.

“Well… yeah, okay.”

“You agree to the new terms?” Stolas stood.

“...Yeah?”

“Alright. Goodbye, Blitz.” Stolas stuck his hand out to shake, Blitz took his hand without thinking.

“That’s—yeah, okay. Bye.” Stolas opened the bedroom door for him. When Blitz just stared at him for a second, he gestured for him to go. Blitz did.

“I’m sorry to have kept you so long.”

Blitz didn’t have a chance to answer as the door nearly shut on his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, etc. are always appreciated!


	3. And When Creation Goes to Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I threw the posting schedule out the window! To be fair that kinda happened when I posted the first two chapters in one go. Anyway, here's chapter 3.

“Where in Hell’s name is Blitz? We have a SCHEDULE to keep!”

“Calm down, Mox. He’s not exactly famous for bein’ early to meetin’s.”

The door burst open and through it tripped a clearly inebriated demon carrying a nearly drained bottle.

“Sir!” Moxxie exclaimed as Blitz fell on him. Moxxie tried to wrestle him off, but Blitz settled into his squirming arms. He placed a finger over his employee’s lips and shushed him, simultaneously shocking him into shutting up and halting his struggle.

“Mox, you’re gonna wanna speak very quietly.”

“Blitz, what’s gotten into you!” Millie stage whispered as she rushed across the room.

“Uh,” Blitz squinted hard at the bottle in his hand, “this was whisky when I started drinkin’, but it godda lil low... so I put some... absinthe on it?”

“Blitz!” Millie gasped.

“And then vodka. And a few beers. Not gonna lie, it’s pretty fuckin’ disgustin’ now.” Moxxie stared down at the imp in his arms in shock.

“Sir, did you sleep at all last night?”

“Moxxie, you dumbshit, if I slept all night I wouldn’t’ve had time ta DRINK all night.”

“Why would you drink all night if you knew you had to come to work early the next day?!” 

“Because he got dumped by his nasty sugar-daddy-boyfriend, that’s why.”

Everyone turned towards the hellhound—half-listening, half-texting—in the doorframe.

“Loona, please tell me you—“

“Drove him here? Yeah. And stayed up all night listening to him bitch and moan about,” she gave a half hearted wave in their boss’ general direction, “whatever the fuck all this shit is. I pieced together something about Stolas, which is why my money’s on breakup.” Moxxie blanched. He turned back towards the limp demon in his arms, clutched him hard, tried to gain his focus,

“Oh, sir, PLEASE assure me you didn’t lose access to the book?” Blitz narrowed his eyes, processing this information much too slowly for his needy employees’ taste.

“Moxxie, I’m in this state… and you’re worried about a stupid  _ book _ ?”

“Yeah, we get to keep the book. I asked him about it last night,” Loona piped up. Blitz shot up in Moxxie’s arms, pointing at Loona.

“But, you weren’t so insensitive about it!” 

Loona shrugged and smirked a little, pleased with Moxxie’s appalled expression.

“I certainly doubt Loona’s behavior could be classified as ‘sensitive’, sir!” Blitz nestled back in his arms once more.

“She’s a good kid, I raised her right.” He raised his bottle to toast in her direction, then brought it immediately back to his mouth for a chug. Loona rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve had a lot of practice shepherding drunk Blitz. It’s kinda second nature at this point.”

“I hate to butt in, but we do have clients to meet with today. Should Mox and I go on ahead to the first coupla meetin’s? Blitz, maybe you could stay back and uh… sleep this off?” Millie’s suggestion was gentled with a crooked smile.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” Loona answered before Blitz could open his mouth. She scooped Blitz out of Moxxie’s arms and shooed the couple towards the door, pawing a piece of crumpled paper out of her pocket and into Moxxie’s hand. She flopped Blitz over her shoulder in a firefighter’s carry as she explained a couple of the sloppier notes she had scribbled down to Moxxie.

Her last stop before spending the afternoon surfing the web for weird porn on Moxxie’s unguarded, company laptop was depositing Blitz on the couch in the lobby, where he slept for three hours before he so much as twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Idk how many people will actually read this, but I have covid lol. I'm just straight up suffering. Not even halfway through the typical incubation period either. Sucks. Hopefully things stay mild.  
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, etc. are always appreciated!


	4. Everything Will Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy episode 4! Still need more content? I gotchu ;)

One month.

It’d been one month since his old arrangement with Stolas had expired ( _“Just say since you got dumped you sad, stunted little man”_ , _“Loona, be nice to him, he’s crushed!”_ ).

True to his word, Stolas sent a handler to gather the book—an imp. He was smaller than Blitz, which was… good. Blitz didn’t need any more challenges today. He looked familiar though, and that rubbed him the wrong way. In fact, he thought he recognized him from around the palace. He wondered for a moment if in his absence Stolas had started… keeping new company, entertaining new guests. Had this imp been in the right place at the right time when Stolas was feeling—

He forcibly stopped that train of thought before it ran off the tracks.

As much as Blitz had practiced this moment in his head, he really didn’t know what he would actually end up doing when he came face to face with the imp charged with collecting the book.

“You know, I actually have a question about this ol’ thing,” Blitz heaved the log up and waved it around a little.

“I can pass it along. Did you write it down or would you prefer I—“

“Actually, I think it’d be easiest if I just came back to the palace with you.”

“Oh, uh, Prince Stolas said—“

“Look, kid, I don’t really give a damn what birdman said, and if you just shut the fuck up and let me come with you, I’ll tip you well enough that you _also_ won’t care what he has to say for the next, uh—week!” The imp looked uneasy. Blitz heaved a sigh, clapped a palm over one tired eye,

“ _Fine_. Next _month_.”

The imp led Blitz to the carriage without any further hassle.

{666}

“Blitz, I… wasn’t expecting you.”

“Yeah, well. I had a question.” Stolas raised a manicured eyebrow.

“About the book! I was having some… trouble with it.”

“Oh?” Stolas cocked his head slightly ( _dumbass_ ).

“Yeah, I just… wasn’t sure how—well, it’s really more of a—could, could we not do this on your front porch?” Blitz suddenly felt exposed, on display, like the whole royal guard could see him absolutely _fumbling_ this.

“Oh, pardon me. Would you like to come in?”

“Yeah.” Stolas stepped aside and waved him in. Blitz readjusted the book in his arms and made sure not to brush the prince as he passed.

Blitz still had no clue where this was going, but being inside the palace again felt like a step in the right direction. He realized he was gawking only when Stolas cleared his throat.

“Oh! Uh, so where do you, uh… wanna do this?”

“I was planning on taking a look at the book in my study, if you’d—“

“Yeah, yeah! That’s gre—That’s fine.”

Blitz started off towards the room, retracing his month-old steps. He was going a little slower than he normally might, but he needed time to further formulate his plan. Plus… the book weighed a fuckton.

“Blitz, if you’d like I could carry the book?” Blitz tried to hide his struggle with the oversized tome.

“I’ve got it! Wouldn’t want his majesty to break a nail.”

“Your jab would land a lot harder if you weren’t struggling to catch your breath.”

“Christ, Stolas. I haven’t heard you talk like that since the last time I fucked you.”

They froze at the same time. The imp dusting that particular hallway’s knick knacks also stalled, but only for a moment. What a professional.

“Perhaps we should just step into this room—“

“Yeah.”

They managed to keep it together until Stolas shut the door behind them. Once they were alone, the prince’s careful veneer fractured.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Why did you come here?” Blitz held eye contact with Stolas as he stretched out his arms in front of him and dropped the book on the floor from full standing height. Stolas didn’t flinch.

“To give you your fucking book back, what did you think?” Blitz crossed his arms.

“I sent a butler to retrieve it. You didn’t have to come.”

“Yeah, well I had a question.” Stolas pinched the bridge of his beak.

“ _Fine_ , I’ll play along. Would you like to go ahead and ask it then?”

“I told you, it’s more of a… showing kinda thing.”

“Okay, then,” Stolas gestured frantically at the book on the floor between them, “Show me.”

Blitz looked up at Stolas and then down at the book.

Honestly, he’d had the entire ride here to figure out what his excuse for coming over was. And a whole month to dwell before that. He didn’t know why he hadn’t utilized his time better.

Stolas crossed his arms and began tapping his foot. The feathers on his chest were fluffed up, looking a bit ruffled. Sort of like when they would—oh yeah, _that’s_ why Blitz hadn’t been able to come up with a plan, he kept getting… distracted.

Blitz slowly crouched down and cracked open the book. He flipped to a random section before slowly turning over page after page.

“Oh, would you drop the act!” Stolas stomped.

“I can’t remember what page it’s on!”

“This is all complete bullshit and you know it, Blitz!” Blitz pointedly didn’t look up. Stolas turned away.

“Why can’t you just… talk to me?” Now, free from judging eyes, Blitz stole a glance.

“You say you don’t like me… but then you come all the way here? I don’t know what to think! I don’t know what to… believe. I know what I _want_ to be true, but I can’t tell what’s really there and what’s just my naive… _stupid_ … hope.”

Blitz looked back down at the book. It had all of the answers to his business, maybe if he stared at it a little harder, it’d reveal to him how to untangle all of the fear and sickness that had been swelling up his guts for the past month or... longer if he was being completely honest.

“Do you want me?” Blitz didn’t recall choosing to ask. Stolas turned around.

“What… what kind of question is that? Of course I want you, I coerced you into a sexual relationship with me—“

“You didn’t.”

“Yes, I—“

“No. You really didn’t.” Blitz stood, shakier than he’d hoped he’d be. He took a deep breath and walked closer to the demon towering over him.

“Yeah, you had the book, but that’s not the only reason I… we—I liked—“ Stolas’ expression gently opened in a way Blitz hadn’t seen in quite some time. He wanted more, he used that momentum.

“I gave you shit. I give you… a _lot_ of shit. I don’t mean it. I just… this is hard. I don’t know how to do this. I mean, obviously I do, but not with…” Blitz shook his head, started again,

“It was sex. I wanted to have sex with you. But, sometimes… You’d think of excuses to see me, and yeah, you’d pay me, and that was great because I’m fucking broke and could always use the money, but it was also just… _nice_ to spend time with you. And when you’d make excuses to see me, I started thinking about stuff other than sex. I started thinking about... making excuses to see you, too.”

“Blitz, I—“

“It’s more than sex now. And that’s fucking awful because you’re married and royalty and I’m just an imp and—“

Stolas fell to his knees, cupped Blitz’s face in his hands, and kissed him. For the first time in a month Blitz felt still. His heart was racing, but his thoughts were quiet. He kissed Stolas back, pressing all of the miss and ache and _want_ into a kiss that he possibly could. He needed this and he needed Stolas to understand how much he _needed_ this.

Stolas pulled away first and Blitz tried not to chase his mouth.

“I don’t know where we go from here.” Stolas stared down at him, held him gently. He pet down the back of his skull from the base of his horns to his neck. Blitz could barely formulate thoughts, let alone words, but somehow he managed,

“You could... start by saying it’s more than just sex for you, too?” Blitz wished Stolas’ eyes weren’t so big. They reflected back the heavy weight of his own neediness. As he smiled sheepishly, they softened.

“Blitz… it’s always been more than just sex for me.”

Blitz threw his arms around Stolas’ neck in an attempt to hide his stupid grin.

“Okay, just checking.” Stolas nuzzled in closer and whispered,

“If fucking was all I wanted, I wouldn’t have gone to so much trouble.” Blitz was sure Stolas could feel the heat radiating from his blushing face, even through his feathers. He tried to cover with sass,

“I don’t know how desperate you are for a good dicking.”

“Oh, I’m desperate. But only for you.” Blitz grabbed fistfuls of feathers on the back of Stolas’ head and steered their mouths back together.

“If you’d told me at the start of this that hearing you say you’re desperate for me would make me hard, I would’ve laughed you out of the seven rings.” Blitz spoke almost directly into Stolas’ mouth.

“We need to talk more.” Stolas answered back into his.

“Later. I agree, but later. It’s okay. Let’s just let it be okay for a minute.” Blitz spoke between kisses.

“I missed this. I missed _you_.”

“Yeah, I really did, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, etc. are always appreciated!


End file.
